Madge's madness
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Madge siente algo muy fuerte por Katniss y por Gale. Se siente enloquecer cada vez que les ve o cada vez que simplemente la rozan. Les necesita tanto como respirar, a ambos, no hay elección. WARNING: Ménage à trois entre Gale, Katniss y Madge muy explicito.


**Disclaimer**: THG no me pertenece, obviamente.

**Nota de autor:** Historia controvertida, salida de conversaciones locas de madrugada y por cierto bailecito. Rebeca, encanto, esto es un regalo para ti. Porque sé lo mucho que te gustan los tres (tanto como a mi) y porque te he introducido en la locura de la dulce, no tan dulce Madge.

* * *

...

Sonrío cuando hoy se sienta a mi lado en el comedor. A veces se sienta sola, pensativa mientras que algunos chicos la miran sin que se dé cuenta, porque sé que ella no suele darse cuenta de esas cosas. De las miradas de algunos chicos, o de los murmullos de las chicas porque habla con Gale, o de las que cuchichean de cómo es él en la parte de detrás del colegio o en la escombrera.

No deberían hablar de esas cosas, además, hace mucho tiempo que no se va con ninguna de ellas.

Solo son, o somos, sustitutivos de lo que Gale realmente quiere. Me parece increíble que no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo sé guardar un secreto tan grande como el mío, al menos él se sinceró, me dijo lo que había, bueno, él es lo más cerca que voy a estar de ella de ese modo. Él me usa, yo le uso.

No hay ningún problema ¿no?

Ni si quiera sé porque me pongo nerviosa cuando su mano roza la mía sin querer. Pero la piel me hormiguea por ese contacto. No puedo evitarlo y sé que me ruborizo torpemente con ella, seguro que no se acerca más veces a mí porque piensa que soy tonta. Me he maldecido mil veces por eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, solo porque con ella cerca pienso en cosas que están mal.

Porque ninguna chica besa a otra chica como yo quiero besarla. Como Gale me besa detrás del colegio, y ninguna acaricia a otra como yo quiero acariciarla, como él me acaricia cuando mi padre no está y mi madre está en la cama, metiendo su mano por debajo de mi falda y apartando a un lado mi ropa interior.

Qué tontería, ella nunca lleva vestido, salvo en la Cosecha, tendría que desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y meter la mano por debajo de este. Como yo le hago a Gale.

Cabeceo un poco para apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y la miro a los ojos para sonreírle.

—Hola, Katniss…

—Madge…—Sonríe un poco, aunque no mucho. No suele sonreír aquí, aunque Gale dice que en el bosque sí que lo hace, y que es lo que más le gusta de ella. Su sonrisa, bien Gale, en eso estamos de acuerdo, la sonrisa de Katniss es preciosa (o al menos a mí me lo parece) ojalá me la mostrara tan a menudo como a él. Aunque la sonrisa de Gale no se queda atrás, es un chico demasiado guapo. Últimamente sólo pienso en estupideces. Gale con sus caricias, sus besos y lo que me cuenta de Katniss va a volverme loca.

Katniss se pone a comer en silencio, como suele hacer. No hablamos mucho entre nosotras. Ambas somos chicas calladas, solo hablamos cuando es necesario, al contrario que la mayoría de chicas de la zona de comerciantes, son como cotorras. Cotorras en celo, como le gusta llamarlas Gale. No entiendo porque se iba con ellas si luego las criticaba. Aunque ya no va con ellas, al menos de momento, solo se entretiene conmigo. Además, también puede desahogarse contándome cosas, sobre el bosque o sobre ella, con otras no podía ni intentarlo. Es eso lo que le ayuda, más que el sexo, y estoy segura que es por eso por lo que no ha dejado de acudir a mí. Aunque nunca me ha llevado a la escombrera, ni quiero, no tiene que ser muy cómodo el lugar, me alegro que no lo haya propuesto, porque le diría que no.

Como Gale es dos años mayor que nosotras nunca coincidimos en el comedor, supongo que si lo hiciéramos ella no estaría aquí a mi lado, dejando que la observe sin que se dé cuenta. Solo espero no tener esa cara de tonta que ponen las chicas cuando ven a un chico que les gusta, estaría ridícula…

Me pongo a comer si apartar los ojos de Katniss, me gusta los gesto que hace, como arruga la nariz con el puré de patata o como sonríe cuando prueba la naranja. De vez en cuando levanto la vista, solo para comprobar que nadie se fija en como la miro, y una vez más compruebo que no soy la única que la mira como si fuera una alucinación. Es extraño que me dé cuenta de los chicos que la miran a ella y sin embargo no de los que pueden mirarme a mí.

Quizás no me mire ninguno, de todas formas es algo que no me importa. Mis sentimientos están con Katniss y mi cuerpo con Gale.

Ella acaba de comer antes que yo, como siempre, come rápido, parece como si no desayunara, aunque sé que si lo hace, no es como otras chicas de la Veta que la única comida que tienen es lo poco que nos dan en el colegio. A veces me imagino cómo sería si ella pasara hambre como las otras chicas, que haría yo en ese caso, y qué haría ella. Creo que no aceptaría mi ayuda, y si la aceptara intentaría recompensármelo con intereses.

Si los intereses son unos cuantos besos no me importaría aceptar el trato…

Resoplo con suavidad. Creo que mis horas con Gale están pasándome factura. Hace unos meses no pensaba de una forma tan carnal. Pero el chico más guapo del distrito me está enseñando los placeres de la vida, placeres que me encantaría mostrar a nuestra amiga, aunque el también quiere mostrárselos, claro, porque está tan enamorado de ella como yo.

Katniss se levanta y me mira de nuevo intentando sonreír, sé lo mucho que le cuesta, y sé que no es por mí. Por suerte. Y le sonrío ampliamente, aunque no puedo evitar el calor de las mejillas y el sentirme estúpida de nuevo.

—Nos vemos en clase—Me dice por encima del barullo del comedor.

—Claro, hasta ahora…—Ella amplía un poco más la sonrisa, aunque no mucho más. Inclina la cabeza y se aleja de mí.

La sigo con la mirada pero luego me fijo en los chicos que también la miran, algunos con adoración y otros como si fuera un trozo de tarta. Quizás yo también tenga esa cara al mirarla, la que pones delante de un pastel cuando tienes hambre.

En clase nos sentamos en el mismo pupitre de dos plazas, compartir su mismo espacio me resulta abrumador. Por su olor inconfundible. Un olor que se parece bastante al de Gale, pero si ese toque de masculinidad que él le da. Ambos huelen a madera quemada y a té recién hecho mezclado con pino. Embriagadores.

Katniss no es como otras chicas que habla en clase. Si en el comedor permanece callada, en clase no iba a ser diferente, aunque no sé si atiende a las explicaciones sobre cómo funciona las grúas de la mina, ya que su mirada esta en perpendicular al profesor, hacia el gran ventanal, desde el cual se ve el bosque, su bosque. ¿Me llevaran algún día? La idea me agrada y me asusta a la vez. Compartir con ellos su bosque, lleno de animales salvajes, delicioso y aterrador.

Las horas se me pasan en un suspiro cuando la tengo cerca, por lo que el timbre de la salida suena antes de lo que me esperaba. Caminamos las dos juntas en silencio atravesando los pasillos y el patio, su mano derecha a veces roza sin querer la mía, y vuelvo a sentir esa especie de corriente eléctrica, algo parecido a lo que siento cuando Gale me recorre con sus manos, solo que él lo hace intencionadamente y sabiendo donde debe tocar. Es todo tan extraño… Luego espero con ella a que Gale, sus hermanos y Prim aparezcan, aunque ellos tomen el desvío para la Veta y yo para la plaza. Primero lo hace la hermana de Katniss y Rory, el segundo de los Hawthorne, dando pequeños saltitos, y jugando entre ellos. Luego lo hace Gale, deslumbrante y arrebatador como siempre, nos sonríe a todos y revuelve el pelo a los más pequeños, llevándose un gruñido por parte de ambos. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco más recordando la historia del mote de Katniss cuando lo oigo, pero sonrío aun más cuando él me guiña un ojo sin que nadie le vea. No tiene remedio, es seductor con todas salvo con ella.

En cuanto aparece el pequeño Vick nos encaminamos a nuestras casas. Hago los deberes y practico con el piano hasta que mi madre me grita que le duele la cabeza, por lo que al final solo puedo ponerme a leer en el salón, esperando a ver si Gale aparece cuando anochezca, esperando a que venga solo.

Corro a abrir cuando suena la puerta trasera, y en cuanto lo hago tengo unos carnosos labios pegados a los míos. No me deja decir nada cuando me empuja con su cuerpo para entrar y cerrar la puerta. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas y me aprieta contra una de las paredes del pequeño recibidor trasero. Gimo cuando sus dientes atrapan mi labio inferior y sonrío cuando se separa de mis labios jadeando.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Gale…—Susurro notando como la electricidad pasa de sus manos a mis caderas y de esas a mi entrepierna. Definitivamente me volveré loca.

—He visto la luz del despacho de tu padre en el Edificio de justicia encendida…—Vuelve a besarme robándome otro gemido cuando sus dedos se clavan a través de la fina tela de mi vestido.—¿Tu madre…?

—Con jaquecas y con tapones puestos…— Susurro antes de lamer su labio inferior, ¿sabrán así los labios de Katniss? ¿Él se preguntará lo mismo cuando besa los míos? Una sonrisa pícara aparece en su rostro y sube acariciando mis costados lentamente, pasa por mis pechos y sube hasta mi cuello donde me sujeta de la nuca y me da otro cálido y poderoso beso.

—¿Dónde te apetece hoy?—Esa pregunta me hace reír mientras que acaricio su pelo y le despeino.—No te rías y elige…— Me exige pegando su cuerpo al mío dejándome notar su estado de excitación.

—Oh, joder…—Murmuro, siento una punzada de excitación tan fuerte que tengo que agarrarme a sus hombros para no caerme porque las piernas me tiemblan. Ese es el efecto que Gale suele causar, y sé que no es solo en mí.

—No te creía diciendo palabrotas…—Susurra moviendo un poco su cadera contra mi pegando sus labios a los míos tanto que me los roza al hablar.

—No me creías follando…—Susurro. Y es verdad, la primera vez, casi se echa para atrás cuando le pedí que fuera con cuidado porque era la primera vez que iba a hacer el amor. Él me contestó que no íbamos a hacer el amor, que íbamos a follar, que aun estaba a tiempo de decir que no, y en ese momento le rodeé con las piernas, respondiéndole de esa manera, algo que seguro le sorprendió. No conocía la palabra pero es la que mejor define lo que hacemos.

—No…—Murmura—No te creía haciendo muchas cosas…pero decide ya o te arranco las bragas aquí mismo, preciosa…—Me besa con urgencia y violencia clavando sus dedos en mi piel.

—Algo cómodo, mi cama—Susurro cuando se aparta a morder mi cuello. Asiente y solo está un par de segundos enredando en mi cuello, porque rápidamente se aparta y me agarra de la mano tirando de mí hacia mi habitación. Gale se conoce casi todos los rincones de mi casa. La cocina, el salón, la sala de música, mi cuarto, los dos baños…

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación y cierra la puerta, soy yo la que le empuja hacia la cama y me siento sobre él a horcajadas. Cuando tenemos mucha prisa lo hacemos así, solo tengo que quitarme las bragas y el bajarse un poco los pantalones, ni siquiera nos desnudamos, aunque es emocionante y excitante, prefiero disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo. Cierro los ojos un segundo al notar su erección contra mi entrepierna y me inclino para besarle antes de empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Cuando gime muevo un poco mis caderas, al menos sé que le gusta estar aquí tanto como me gusta a mí. No quiero que deje de venir…no quiero que me cambie por otra. Al menos que sea Katniss, entonces, lo entendería.

Aunque dolería por partida doble.

Cuando tengo todos los botones desabrochados, le quito la camisa y beso su pecho. Él eleva un poco las caderas cuando lo hago gimiendo un poco más, murmurando mi nombre, pidiéndome más. Le muerdo un poco en el centro del pecho, justo sobre el vello y luego bajo besando lentamente todo su torso, paso mi lengua por su ombligo como él ha veces hace conmigo y sin dejar de besarle desabrocho sus pantalones y se los bajo de un tirón muy poco suave, bajo su ropa interior puedo apreciar claramente su erección, aún me parece increíble que sea por mí. Mi mano derecha vuela sola a acariciar el enorme bulto sobre la tela, pero creo que a ambos nos parece poco porque rápidamente tiro de sus calzoncillos y su miembro prácticamente me saluda ansioso. Lo tomo con la mano y lo acaricio como él me enseño que le gusta, vuelvo a besarle en la boca mientras que mi mano se mueve a lo largo de su anatomía, cada vez más rápido haciéndole gemir y jadear contra mis labios, es genial oírle, creo que me encanta escucharle, no he escuchado nada mejor.

Pero a Gale le gusta muy poco dejarse hacer sin más, lo sé porque rápidamente nos hace girar agarrándome de la cintura y me deja bajo su cuerpo. Muerde mi labio inferior y tira de él suavemente.

–Yo estoy sin ropa y tú aún vestida…—Niega con la cabeza. Me aparta las manos de él y me las sujeta sobre la cabeza con una de las suyas mientras que la otra se pierde bajo la falda remangada y bajo mi ropa interior.

Contengo la respiración cuando pasa sus dedos por mi vello púbico y me acaricia, para luego descender hasta ese botoncito llamado clítoris. Me besa sin soltarme las manos para que no se oigan mis gemidos mientras que mueve sus dedos sobre él y luego me penetra primero con uno y luego con dos dedos, moviéndolos contra mí con suavidad, porque Gale sabe cuándo ser suave, o cuando, como ahora, ser más rudo, y mover sus dedos con más fuerza. Separo las piernas y me dejo hacer y llevar, gimo contra los labios de Gale y jadeo respirando su aliento hasta que llego a un intenso orgasmo moviendo mi cadera contra su mano y retorciendo las mías propias para poder agarrarme a algo.

Aunque solo me las suelta cuando dejo de mover la caderas y de gemir tan fuerte, cuando el orgasmo se acaba. Sonríe mordiéndose el labio mirándome a los ojos mientras que me levanta el vestido y me lo hacer pasar por encima de la cabeza, yo levanto los brazos jadeando aun para ayudarle en la tarea. Le beso con pasión cuando posa sus manos sobre mis pechos y los masajea sobre la tela del sujetador, aunque soy yo misma la que me lo quito arqueando un poco la espalda, creo que lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación cuando se queda con él en las manos. Le oigo soltar un gruñidito antes de que su boca descienda a tomar uno de mis pezones y luego el otro. Los muerde lame y succiona, encendiendo el calor de mi interior de nuevo.

Necesito más, mucho más.

Gale me quita la última prenda de ropa que me queda, pero eso no hace que sienta menos calor, al contrario, ardo, el calor nos envuelve, y aumenta cuando él se coloca separándome las piernas con sus rodillas y me observa desde esa posición. Oh, venga ya, no es momento para que me mire así, no quiero empezar a ruborizarme. Estoy a punto de protestar cuando acaricia los costados de mi cuerpo posando sus manos en mis caderas. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y me levanta un poco el trasero como si pesara una pluma, aunque todos sus músculos se tensan, cierro los ojos cuando le siento colocarse en la entrada de mi cuerpo, para después con una lentitud que parece una tortura entrar en mí.

Gale suelta una palabra mal sonante que mi cerebro no llega a procesar y empieza a moverse lentamente contra mí, aunque la calma la perdemos en los primeros treinta segundos, ya que cuando él se inclina de nuevo para morder mis labios ya se está moviendo con toda la potencia que sabe emplear, gime contra mis labios mientras los besa, jadeamos a la vez, mis caderas cobran vida cuando el calor empieza a recorrerme de nuevo, le rodeo con mis piernas y me muevo más rápido y fuerte, buscándole, dejándome hace y haciéndole también. Mi cuerpo se derrite sobre la colcha de mi cama cuando noto como otro arrollador orgasmo me atraviesa y me recorre hasta las puntas del pelo, cuando noto como Gale lo comparte conmigo.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se calman, nuestras respiraciones aun están aceleradas, me besa más suavemente y luego apoya su frente en la mía. Posa su mano derecha en mi mejilla y luego acaricia mis labios con el pulgar, antes de besarme de nuevo con dulzura, Gale también sabe ser dulce, aunque pocos lo sepan. Luego nos hace rodar para no dejar su peso sobre mí, así que quedo a horcajadas sobre él, apoyada en su pecho, con nuestras frentes pegadas y sintiéndole aún en mi interior.

Cierra los ojos y yo me recuesto del todo, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, oliéndole, madera quemada, té y pino. Se lo beso y él me acaricia la espalda, podemos pasarnos así mucho tiempo, podría decir que horas, a veces volvemos a hacer el…a follar. Otras solo seguimos acariciándonos.

—Voy a intentarlo…— Susurra cuando creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, tanto que he empezado a sentir frío, aunque no pienso quitarme de encima de él.

—¿Qué?—me incorporo y le miro, no tiene que decirme nada más porque sé descifrar su expresión.— Katniss…— Duele. No porque acabemos de acostarnos y me diga que va a intentarlo con otra, si no que…voy a perderle a él y voy a perderla a ella. A ambos.

—Sabes lo que siento, Madge…

—Lo sé, no he dicho nada…—Murmuro y le beso.

—Bueno, tu cara lo dice todo…eres muy expresiva ¿sabes? Y esto…nosotros, me encanta…de verdad que me encantas, nena. Pero Katniss… estoy enamorado.

—Lo sé…—Y tengo que morderme la lengua para decirle que yo también lo estoy.— ¿Te corresponde?

—No lo sé, pero no puedo esperar más, es un poco una agonía…cuando te enamores…

—Ya…sé que es una agonía tenerla cerca y no poder besarla…

—¿Estás enamorada de algún chico?—Susurra con cierta picardía aunque en sus ojos veo que eso parece no gustarle.

— Si estuviera enamorada de algún chico él estaría en mi cama desnudo y no tú…

—A no ser que…—Murmura él.

—Ni lo pienses, Gale.—Le digo seria—No estoy enamorada de ti. Lo sabes, me gusta esto.—Muevo un poco la cadera y el entorna los ojos reprimiendo un gemido—pero no estoy enamorada de ti.—le beso en la nariz para quitarle hierro al asunto y vuelvo a hundir la cabeza en su cuello.

—¿entonces lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, aunque echare de menos esto…

—Yo también…

—Tú estarás haciéndolo con ella…—Muerdo su hombro con suavidad.

—Pero echaré de menos estar contigo y tu cuerpo. De verdad, no eres ella. No es igual con todas las personas.

—Te gustará más con ella…—Le susurro y le beso en la mejilla, escondiendo el dolor que me produce esa conversación, por él y por ella.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?

El no me contesta a eso, solo me deja permanecer un rato más sobre su cuerpo, hasta que el frío ya no es solo en el cuerpo donde lo siento, sino dentro del pecho, como si estuviera vacío. Por lo que me aparto de encima de él y me tapo con las sabanas, tengo la piel erizada por el frío, y por el malestar que empezado a sentir. Gale me mira en silencio, tanto que me incomoda por lo que cierro los ojos. No espero que me bese en ese momento, pero lo hace muy dulcemente.

—No le digas a Katniss que tu y yo hemos llegado a esto…somos amigas creo que no le gustaría…— Le susurro antes de abrir los ojos y acariciar su pelo el asiente sonriéndome un poco.—¿me mantendrás informada…?

—Claro nena…—me da un toque en la nariz, de manera juguetona. Me hace sonreír, El muy maldito sabe cómo hacer que me contente con un gesto o un par de palabras.

—No quiero echarte, pero…si mi padre llega y te ve en mi cama…—Le susurro y sonrío.—Te quedarás sin un buen cliente y posiblemente sin…—Miro su entrepierna.

—Ugh…—Se tapa instintivamente y río.—Tienes razón…—Me besa y busca su ropa en el suelo. Yo me levanto me pongo un batín para acompañarle a la salida. Cuando llegamos me da un beso en los labios, puede que el último y eso me entristece aún más, es increíble el vinculo que sentía con él aunque solo sea eso, sexo.

—Adiós Gale…

—Madge…No pongas esa cara tan triste—me coge la cara por las mejillas y me besa—Te veo pronto, ¿vale? Acuérdate de tomarte esa infusión que tú y yo sabemos.—Asiento, no la olvidaría ni loca.

Dejo que se vaya después de darle un último beso. Luego me voy a la cocina y me preparo la infusión de hierbas que tan mal sabe, pero que se supone que ayuda a no quedarte embarazada y debe de ser cierto porque él no tiene hijos de ninguna de sus conquistas, llevamos meses con esto y yo no me he quedado embarazada. Después me doy una ducha y cuando vuelvo a mi cuarto aún huele a él y a sexo, y vuelvo a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Abro la ventana para que el olor se vaya, aunque aún no hace mucho calor, estamos a principios de abril y la primavera está siendo fresca. Cuando me acuesto en la cama también huele a él, y tengo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago. Porque sigo pensando que es egoísta. Creo que me quedo dormida pensando en sus besos y en los roces de las pequeñas manos de Katniss con las mías.

Al día siguiente en el colegio estoy más nerviosa de lo normal y no entiendo porqué. Katniss entra en clase y se sienta a mi lado, mostrándome su sonrisa de amabilidad y saludándome con un "buenos días". Pero no aparece en el comedor ni tampoco a las clases de después. Eso me preocupa un poco, quizás haya enfermado, pero cuando salgo la veo junto con Gale esperando a sus hermanos pequeños. Ugh, no tengo que ser muy lista para saber que ha pasado, se han ido juntos. No me detengo junto a ellos, antes lo hacía por acompañar a Katniss, pero ahora ya está bien acompañada. Les saludo sonriendo, y aunque me saludan, ninguno de los dos me sonríe. ¿Qué pasa? Cuando llego a casa noto como las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y no entiendo muy bien por qué.

Al día siguiente Katniss llega tarde a clase, cuando el profesor ya ha empezado a explicar, por lo que no puede ni saludarme, aunque tampoco es que me mire mucho, quizás Gale le ha contado que él y yo hemos estado algo así como juntos este tiempo y ella se ha enfadado porque también le quiere. Debería hablar con ella en algún momento.

En el comedor aparece cuando yo ya me he comido la mitad de mi escueto puré de guisantes, pero se sienta a mi lado, noto como juguetea con la servilleta retorciéndola en sus manos, me dan ganas de quitársela de las manos, porque me está poniendo nerviosa a mí también.

—Madge…—me sorprendo cuando oigo mi nombre en un susurro de sus labios.

—¿Qué…?¿Katniss, ocurre algo?— Asiente un poco y noto como se ruboriza, luego suspira.

—Sabes que yo no suelo hablar…mucho. Y tu tampoco, por eso me gusta estar cerca de ti—Me mira a la cara un segundo pero luego vuelve a bajar la vista a sus manos—Pero creo que necesito ayuda.

—Lo que necesites Katniss…—Susurro sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

—Es sobre… chicos…—Me muerdo el labio inferior, ¡ja! Es sobre Gale.

—Chicos…—Susurro— Primera conversación sobre chicos que voy a tener…—Sonrío un poco y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Créeme cuando te digo que nunca había pensado en tener una conversación así. Lo juro.— Arruga la nariz de forma adorable y resopla.

—¿Vamos a algún sitio más tranquilo? La clase ahora estará vacía.—Asiente y nos levantamos, siento el impulso de cogerla de la mano pero lo refreno a tiempo y solo la rozo, en cambio cojo las manzanas de nuestras bandejas, ella no ha comido nada, para que al menos coma un poco después de contarme lo que sea que vaya a decirme de Gale.

—Bueno…—Carraspea cuando llegamos a la clase, como predije, está vacía, con los cuadernos y los lapiceros sobre los pupitres, ella va hacia la ventana y mira el bosque, su bosque, porque es más de ellos que de ninguno.—Hay un chico…—Murmura.

—¿Un chico que te gusta?—Susurro, preveo que la conversación va a ser dolorosa.

— Un chico al que le gusto, o algo así—sigue murmurando bajito, luego se muerde el labio— De verdad que esto me parece ridículo Madge, lo siento.

—No, tranquila…—Intento tranquilizarla, las chicas de nuestra edad hablan de chicos todo el tiempo, porque nosotras no íbamos a hacerlo, aunque no se lo digo porque Katniss, para ciertas cosas tiene más madurez que la mayoría, aunque en cuestiones del amor no, es increíble que no se diera cuenta de lo de Gale.— Creo que tener conversaciones así ayuda…¿él no te gusta?— Se muerde mas fuerte el labio, tanto que se lo deja blanco y temo que se haga sangre.

—Nunca le había visto de esa forma. A ver, es guapo y todo eso, pero…nunca me he permitido pensar en cosas como esas.—Sonrío un poco, qué típico de ella.

—Pues permítetelo pensar, no todo en la vida es cuidar de los tuyos, Katniss…eso puedes hacerlo mientras que dejas a tu cuerpo y a tu corazón sentir…—Asiente un poco y me mira.

—he pensado en ello. Toda la noche y bueno, es…una sensación extraña, como de tener un nudo en el estomago mezclado con un hormigueo parecido al que sientes cuando te columpias solo que multiplicado por cien.

— Eso es que ese chico no te es indiferente…—Le susurro, el pecho empieza a escocerme ¿Cómo puedo estar dándole consejos si estoy tan…enamorada?

—Vale…pero…querrá besarme. ¿no? Es lo que se suele hacer.

—Sí, es lo que se suele hacer—Pienso en lo que Gale me hace o mejor dicho me hacía y eso hace que el calor acuda a mis mejillas.

—¿Tú has besado a algún chico?— Asiento sin poder expresarme con palabras rezando que no pregunte a quien, por suerte Katniss no es curiosa en ese sentido— ¿Cómo es?

— Intenso y te deja sin aire…—Le describo los besos de Gale—La sensación del columpio se multiplica por un millón y sientes como las piernas te fallan…

—No sé si quiero sentir eso…—Vuelve a arrugar la nariz.

—Katniss, los besos y las caricias son divertidas…si te apetece que él te bese, deja que lo haga o hazlo tú.

—Nunca he dado un beso, y la verdad es que he visto pocos.—Se pasa la lengua por los labios, es hipnotizarte—Mi padre besaba en los labios a mi madre cuando llegaba a casa, pero era un beso corto, como los que nos daba en las mejillas a nosotras, no creo que los besos que quiere…él sean así, he oído cosas sobre lenguas…y…

—Solo deja que él te guíe…—Niega con la cabeza.

—Enséñame—Dice rápidamente con voz suplicante.

—¡¿Qué?!— Oh Señor, tengo que estar soñando.

—Qué me enseñes…si ya has besado sabes hacerlo solo enséñame…

—Katniss…eso solo…solo tienes que imitar lo que haga él…—Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, solo hice lo que él hacia porque no tenía ni idea.

—Madge…— Suplica de nuevo, solo ella podría pedir algo así.

—Vale…pero piensa que con él va a gustarte más porque él te gusta y yo…no…—Asiente y yo la miro a los labios ¿de verdad voy a hacerlo?

Me acerco a ella y pego mi cuerpo al suyo, no sé donde colocar mis manos así que lo que hago es coger la suyas con suavidad. Le pido que cierre los ojos y noto su respiración contra la cara. Voy a hacerlo…Primero tanteo el terreno por si se aparta y le doy un corto beso, los labios me hormiguean tanto que no puedo evitar esperar a ver su reacción y los estampo contra los suyos muy suavemente, los recorro con la lengua lamiéndolos y luego le pido permiso para entrar en su boca, tímidamente la abre y su lengua juega con la mía, imitando lo que yo hago, empezando a besarme ella también. No puedo evitar pasar de un beso calmado a un beso con más pasión conforme ella me lo devuelve y noto como su respiración se acelera. Gira sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y sigue besándome. Aprende rápido, tengo la respiración completamente errática y si no fuera porque estamos cogidas de las manos estaría acariciando todo su cuerpo. Esto debe de ser lo que se siente cuando tocas el cielo con los dedos. Katniss es suave y apasionada a la vez, muy al estilo de Gale, pero muy diferente al mismo tiempo, prácticamente es inexplicable. Y el beso de aprendizaje se queda atrás porque pasamos besándonos mucho tiempo, muchos minutos. No sé si volveré a probar sus labios y no pienso separarme hasta que ella lo haga. Oigo como gime cuando mi cuerpo la aprieta contra la ventana con cuidado pero no deja de besarme hasta que creo que no puede continuar porque esta jadeando de tal forma que no puede tomar aire besándome.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios y yo hago lo mismo. Katniss es un manjar, y quiero volver a probarla, pero se supone que solo la estoy enseñando, por lo que aguanto las ganas de besarla de nuevo.

Lo que hace a continuación me sorprende tanto como me gusta. Creo que murmura un "a ver si lo he entendido bien" y es ella la que me besa. Con fuerza pasión y ternura mezcladas a partes iguales contra mi lengua y mis labios. Se separa de nuevo varios minutos después jadeando.

—Vaya…—Susurra.

—Sí…vaya…—No sé qué decir, tengo la cabeza embotada.

—¿Estás bien?—Dice jadeando yo asiento aunque no me separo de ella que suelta mis manos y las apoya en mis caderas, es todo demasiado extraño y surrealista, temo despertar en cualquier momento.

—Sí…—Vuelvo a pasarme la lengua por los labios, recordando su sabor.—¿tú? ¿Cómo…cómo te sientes?

—Bien…—se muerde el labio y ahora sí que me permito soltárselo suavemente— Me ha gustado, me ha gustado mucho…

—Si el chico te gusta el beso te gustará más que estos…Gale se sorprenderá cuando le beses.

—¿Cómo sabes que es él?

—No lo sabía, solo lo supuse…sois amigos…

—Ah…claro…—Me mira a los labios—¿Entonces le gustará? ¿A ti te ha gustado?

—A mi me han encantado…mucho.—Susurro, ojala pudiera seguir besándola toda la tarde.—Volvería a besarte, Katniss.

—¿Sí?—Sonríe, pero sonríe muy ampliamente como nunca la había visto sonreír.

—¿Puedo volver a besarte?—Solo necesito mover un poco la cabeza afirmativamente para que me bese de nuevo y solo deja de hacerlo cuando oímos el timbre, nos separamos jadeando y al menos yo excitadísima, notando la ropa interior húmeda.

—No has comido nada…—Le digo sentándome en mi sitio dejando sobre el suyo las dos manzanas—Creo que te da tiempo a comerte una antes de que llegue el profesor.

—Gracias Madge…—Coge una—Por todo…

—No tienes que dármelas…—Estoy a punto de decirle que me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo durante una hora pero me lo ahorro.

El profesor entra cuando Katniss le da el último mordisco a su manzana. Él empieza a hablar pero esta vez soy yo la que no atiende, me es imposible, no dejo de pensar en los dulces y apasionados labios de Katniss, en cómo no le ha servido un solo beso y nos hemos estado besando toda la hora del almuerzo. Increíble. ¿Debería saberlo Gale? Arg, no sé si se enfadaría conmigo, no le he dicho que estoy enamorada de ella, ¿cómo voy a decirle que la he besado?

Katniss tiene que darme un codazo para que apunte los deberes que nos manda hacer, y no puedo evitar suspirar cuando dice que tenemos que hace un trabajo sobre la relación con el carbón en nuestros hogares por parejas. Parejas, ¿por qué este profesor no deja de mandar trabajos así? No es el primero y siempre lo he hecho con ella, pero ahora, están los besos... No me atrevo ni a mirarla, cuando el timbre suena, Luca un chico de ojos saltones y que se come con los ojos a Katniss se acerca a nuestro pupitre. Se apoya en él y carraspea para que ella le mire.

—Hola Katniss…—Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y su mirada pasa de su cara al pecho de mi amiga, ni siquiera intenta disimular.

—Hola…ehmm…

—Luca…—Le contesta él—¿quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo? En la Veta entendemos de diferente forma el carbón. —me mira de reojo.

—Voy a hacerlo con Madge…como siempre.—Le dice secamente, eso me hace sonreír un poco.—¿Vamos Madge?—Asiento y salimos de la clase juntas.

—Puedes buscarte a otro compañero para hacer el trabajo…—Susurro

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?—me encojo de hombros.— Pues eso mismo…—Vuelve a sonreírme con esa sonrisa tan abierta que no había visto hasta hoy.—Te invitaría a mi casa, pero no sé si te gustará la Veta, ¿en tu casa como siempre?

—No me importa ir a la Veta, pero en mi casa está bien…Puedo hacer esas pastas que te gustaron tanto la última vez.

—Entonces en tu casa…—Sonríe y sonrío, cuando salimos al patio Gale nos está esperando, la expresión de Katniss cambia, y su respiración se acelera un poco.

—Relájate Katniss, Gale no va a hacer nada que no quieras…sus besos te gustaran, déjate llevar como conmigo…— Asiente, aunque aprieta su cuaderno contra su cuerpo cuando llegamos a su lado.

—Hola Catnip…Madge…

—Hola…—Decimos las dos a la vez. Cuando los niños se reúnen con nosotros me despido de Katniss hasta la tarde y corro nerviosa para prepararle las pastas con mimo.

Hago las pastas con mucho cuidado aunque casi se me queman por pensar en sus labios. Luego hago los deberes que no tengo que hacer con ella y la espero. Supongo que llegara cuando oscurezca como siempre porque antes va al bosque con Gale, no sé si preguntarle si ella y él se han besado. Pensar en ello me pone nerviosa y celosa, muy celosa.

Cuando la puerta trasera suena me repeino un poco y voy a abrirla. Katniss viene sola. Me saluda con la sonrisa que he redescubierto esta mañana. Luego levanta la mano y me enseña una pequeña bolsa.

—Fresas, las primeras de la temporada…—me guiña un ojo.—Se que te gustan mucho, tu padre paga muy bien por ellas por ti…

—Sí, pero no está en casa tendrás que esperar…

—Ah, no…—Niega con la cabeza— Estas son un regalo para ti, de Gale y mío.

—No puedo aceptarlo, con esto os ganáis la vida.—Katniss entrecierra los ojos.

—No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, además, huelo a pastas…—Se muerde el labio.—pastas a cambio de fresas…—Resoplo y acepto el cambio. Vamos a mi cocina y dejo las fresas en un cuenco, no son muchas pero me encanta el olor. Luego cojo la bandeja de pastas y dos vasos de leche.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación?

—Claro…— Vuelve a sonreír, tengo que poner mi fuerza de voluntad para no besarla aquí mismo.

Subimos las escaleras lentamente y en mi cuarto Katniss saca su cuaderno mientras que coge unas de las pastas, el sonido de satisfacción, que sale de su boca hace que en mi vientre hormiguee, malditos sentimientos… Cuando empezamos con el trabajo tardamos un poco en ponernos de acuerdo, el carbón para ella aunque también significa calor y hogar también es muerte y dolor, por el accidente de su padre y el de Gale. Poco a poco acabamos sacando algo y comiéndonos entre las dos las pastas que he subido, ya que he dejado unas pocas para que se las lleve a su hermana.

— Qué sepas que estos trabajos me parecen una estupidez…—Murmura cuando acabamos.

—Bueno, ya somos dos, podíamos aprender otras cosas…no…solo cosas sobre el carbón, canciones estúpidas y simples matemáticas…

— Sí…A mi madre sus padres le enseñaron mucho sobre plantas, eso podrían enseñarnos…seguro que sería más útil…

—¿Tu madre te ha enseñado sobre ellas…?— Dejo mi sitio sobre el escritorio y me siento en la cama. Ella se encoge de hombros.

— No, no mucho. Ahora está empezando a enseñarme cosas nuevas…Se quedó un poco ida cuando mi padre murió—Pone cara de dolor, recordarle aun le duele.— así conocí a Gale. Empezamos a salir al bosque para conseguir comida…

—¿Qué tal con él?—Mierda, no debía haberle preguntado. Ella se ruboriza.

—Nos hemos besado en el bosque…— intento reprimir el jadeo porque el dolor en el centro del pecho es muy intenso.— Me gustó tanto como los besos en clase contigo.

— ¿Entonces...? ¿Bien?—Asiente sonriendo más ruborizada.—Ahora sois más que amigos entonces…—Asiente de nuevo.—me alegro…—Miento, no me alegro, me da envidia y me pone muy celosa.—Os irá bien…estáis hechos el uno para el otro…—La voz se me va apagando poco a poco sin que pueda evitarlo.—Tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo ahora…—Salgo rápidamente de la habitación y me encierro en el baño, reprimo el llanto todo lo que puedo, respiro profundamente durante un par de minutos y cuando creo que me he calmado. Salgo junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien Madge? Estas pálida…

—Sí, solo, creo que he comido muchas pastas…me he empachado…

—has comido menos que yo…¿Seguro que es eso?—Asiento.—¿Tienes manzanilla? Puedo prepararte un poco, viene bien para el estomago.—Parece preocupada y eso no me gusta tampoco.

—No te preocupes, Katniss…se me pasará.

—Debería irme ya…Pero no me gusta dejarte así…—Se acerca un poco y me toca la frente, como mirando si tengo fiebre, seguro que está acostumbrada por su hermana. Su tacto hace que me ruborice. Pero creo que se queda tranquila cuando ve que no tengo la frente caliente.

—No estoy sola, mi madre esta acostada, la levantare para cenar, y cenaremos juntas. No te preocupes, ve a casa, es tarde, no quiero que andes muy tarde por ahí sola.

—Sé defenderme…—Me guiña un ojo.

—Lo sé, pero por si acaso…—Ella asiente y nos dirigimos a la salida, antes de que se vaya le doy el resto de pastas—Para que desayunéis Prim y tú mañana, por las fresas.

—Gracias…—No intenta rechazarlas, y eso me gusta. Cuando me besa los labios me deja sorprendida, aunque sea solo un rápido beso sin más, porque nunca antes me había besado en las mejillas, nunca habíamos compartido un beso antes de esta tarde y ahora…No lo pienso mucho cuando la cojo del cuello con suavidad y le doy un beso de verdad, de esos que Gale me enseñó a dar, acariciando su lengua con la mía y lo mejor de todo es que ella me lo devuelve. Cuando nos separamos ella vuelve a darme un corto beso en los labios—Hasta mañana…

Al día siguiente Katniss y yo estamos como siempre. No hay besos, lo único que cambia es que ella me sonríe más cuando estamos juntas. Los días siguientes pasan igual. Ningún beso fortuito, ni siquiera en la mejilla. Quince días después cuando la puerta trasera de mi casa suena no espero que sea Gale solo el que aparece, estos últimos días han aparecido los dos juntos, a veces cogidos de la mano, ya no esconden mucho su relación conmigo.

—¿Estas solo?

—Sí…—le miro levantando una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo con Katniss? ¿No la habrás cagado no?— Espero que no le haya hecho daño sentimentalmente hablando.

—No, no…—Me enseña una enorme bolsa de fresas— tú y yo tenemos que hablar y no quiero que ella esté presente.

—oh…—No sé qué decirle.

—¿Sabes que Katniss no sabe ocultarme cosas?

—Gale yo…ella…—Empiezo a tartamudear.

—La besaste…—Entra en la casa y va hacia la cocina.

—Me pidió que le enseñara.—Consigo decir sin respirar, el esta trasteando en la cocina como si fuera suya, supongo que buscando algo para meter las fresas

—La besaste…—Vuelve a repetir sin mirarme y creo que está enfadado, y no soporto la idea de que esté enfadado, encima ellos están juntos ¿qué más da que la besara? él me ha besado y mucho más.

—Lo siento…— Susurro intentando no ponerme a lloriquear como una niña—No la dejes por eso…

—No voy a dejarla por eso ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Madge?

—No lo sé…—me mira y noto como toda mi cara arde.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Perdona…?

—No te hagas la tonta, rubia…¿Te gustó besar a Katniss?

—Sí…besa muy bien…—El asiente un poco.—pero solo fueron unos pocos besos…¿Le has contado que nos hemos acostado?

—No…Aún no—Murmura, al final acaba separando las fresas en dos cuencos.—Nunca pensé que tú serías la que se me adelantaría en probar sus labios…—Susurra—Pero no me molesta…es curioso, y…en cierta forma, excitante. He estado con las dos, y sois…buenas…es algo que no me molestaría ver…

— Eso sí que suena raro, Gale…—Sonrió bromeando, porque no me importaría mostrarle como beso a Katniss. Me acerco a él porque no parece enfadado.

—¿Estas enfadado?—Niega con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no…—me mira y me da un corto beso en los labios, me sorprende ese gesto pero no digo nada.

—¿Por qué has separado las fresas?

—Estas son para ti…y con estas quiero que hagas mermelada para una tarta de cumpleaños para Katniss.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides al panadero? El la hará mejor que yo…

—Porque me gusta como haces las tartas…y el hijo pequeño la mira demasiado.

—Pero yo la he besado…

— Y a mí también…—Me mira a los ojos— ¿Se la harás? ¿Puedo darle aquí una sorpresa? Dieciséis años no se cumplen todos los días…

—Claro que se la haré…

—Genial…—Me besa en los labios de nuevo.

—No me beses así, Gale. Está mal…

—Solo son besos, como en la mejilla…

—Pues dámelos en las mejillas.—El ríe suavemente.

—con lo que te gustaban mis besos…

—No te equivoques, me gustan.—Le digo con sinceridad— me gusta todo lo que me hacías. Pero ahora estas con ella. Con mi amiga. Se acabaron nuestros besos, nuestras caricias y el follar…—Creo que lo digo entre dientes, enfadada, porque me enfada que eso, no tenerle más así y que esté con ella, con la chica de la que estoy enamorada.

—Ya lo sé…no te pongas así, ¿vale?

—Lo siento…no quería sonar enfadada. Haré la tarta, lo celebraremos aquí los tres… esa semana mis padres viajan al Capitolio por la enfermedad de mi madre. No habrá problemas…

—Perfecto…—Me besa en la mejilla esta vez.—Eres la mejor Madge…recuerda que es una sorpresa, no le digas nada

Sonrío hasta que se va, cuando cierro la puerta, la sonrisa se me borra. No me apetece mucho pasar el cumpleaños de Katniss con ellos dos juntos besuqueándose delante de mí, moriré de celos, o como mínimo me volveré loca… y lo peor de todo es que ahora ya no sé de quién siento más celos si de ella o de él. Creía estar enamorada de Katniss, al menos desde hace un par de años, pero Gale…es tan atractivo, inteligente, seductor y dulce cuando quiere, me besaba de esa forma tan tierna después de hacer el amor, o follar o como él quiera llamarlo, sus caricias eran tan suaves…me estremezco solo al recordarlo y recordar sus labios, tanto como me estremezco cuando recuerdo los besos de Katniss.

Sí, estoy completamente desquiciada, si alguien llega a saber esto me atiborrarían de pastillas. ¿Se puede estar enamorada de un chico y una chica a la vez? Ambos me dan cosas tan diferentes, les veo cosas tan diferentes, y algunas muy parecidas, cosas que necesito a la vez. Creo que les necesito a los dos.

Lo dicho, completamente loca.

Y para mi suplicio los días pasan peligrosamente rápidos. La mermelada de fresa se conserva perfectamente en mi nevera mientras que mi relación con Katniss y Gale se mantiene igual. Katniss con sus sonrisas esplendidas y sus pequeños toques y roces en clase, Gale con sus besos en la mejilla cuando viene a verme solo. Hay veces que deseo pedirle más mientras que esperamos a que mi padre llegue para que le pague las frutas o la caza de ese día. Tengo ganas de decirle que echo de menos sus besos y su cuerpo contra el mío, que echo de menos su forma de acariciarme y que sobretodo echo de menos esos momentos que nos quedábamos acariciándonos después de hacerlo. Pero le veo tan feliz y sonriente que no me atrevo a decirle nada, me trago las palabras, igual que me trago los besos que quiero darle a él y a la que ahora es su novia.

El día ocho de mayo llega antes de lo previsto. Es un domingo soleado como lo son casi siempre por estas fechas y estoy completamente sola en casa. Gale me ha dicho que traerá a Katniss con la excusa de vendernos un conejo. Que le hará creer que no se acuerda de su cumpleaños. Tengo aquí guardado en mi casa su regalo, bueno, sus regalos. Cuando me dijo lo que eran me sorprendió, pero a la vez me pareció muy propio de ellos y muy bonito y especial: Un carcaj nuevo con flecha nuevas, todo hecho a mano por él, según él más precisas eso le gustará a Katniss, y también un colgante de azabache (que es madera fosilizada según nos explicaron en el colegio) con forma de hoja de haya, como las que hay en su bosque. Yo como conozco a Katniss lo suficiente como para saber que le costará aceptar algo de mí y sobre todo si me ha costado dinero solo le he hecho una bufanda para el invierno (que siempre anda sin una) y le regalaré una de mis pulseras de plata, la llevare puesta todo el rato y solo me la quitaré para dársela, como si fuera algo improvisado. No sé si la aceptará, ojala que sí, para mí sería muy importante que llevara algo mío, también seria especial.

Me paso la mañana entera preparando el pastel. Haciendo el bizcocho, montando nata y haciendo después una tarta de varias capas de nata y mermelada de fresa. Luego la decoro con unas pocas de fresas en almíbar que preparé hace un par de días. Luego como sola, si a eso se le puede llamar comer porque estoy de nuevo muy nerviosa y no sé por qué.

Mi nerviosismo crece tanto a lo largo de la espera que cuando pican al timbre me sobresalto. Me he puesto uno de los vestidos más bonitos que tengo, de esos que solo usaría en la Cosecha, pero este día es más especial. Me lo recoloco y me repeino el pelo. Cuando abro la puerta les sonrío a los dos. Gale me sonríe abiertamente aunque Katniss no, la entiendo, seguro que está enfadada.

—Hola…

—Hola…—Dice Gale con ese tono de voz que hace que me estremezca.—¿Vas a buscar a tu padre?— Esa es la señal para que vaya a la cocina y lo prepare todo, la tarta con la velas, un vaso de té para cada uno y los regalos bien envueltos en papel de regalo.

—¡Gale! ¡Venid un momento, papá tardará!—Katniss no sabe que estoy sola, que la casa esta a nuestra entera disposición. Gale y Katniss entran en la cocina agarrados de la mano, y verles así me hace sentir una punzada de celos y envidia horrible, pero no importa. No debe importarme.

—¿Qué es esto…?—Murmura Katniss cuando Gale tira de ella hacia adelante sonriendo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Catnip…— Susurra él y deseo que en mi próximo cumpleaños él me felicite así. Soñar es gratis, aunque duele…

—¿Gale…qué…?—Ella retrocede un poco y me mira a mí, su mirada me enternece, está sorprendida y emocionada.

—Feliz cumpleaños…—Sonrío lo mejor que puedo porque Gale rodea la cintura de su chica con los brazos y la besa en la mejilla.

—La tarta la ha hecho Madge, y no tienes que preocuparte de Undersee, no está.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Un par de semanas— respondo rápidamente sonriendo.

—¡Creía que te habías olvidado!—Le da un suave puñetazo y se pone a reír con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños?—La abraza y se besan. Oh dios, siento como el corazón se me para. Mierda. Aparto la mirada y la centro en las llamas de las dieciséis velas. ¿Por dios, cuánto tiempo van a estar besándose? Que paren ya…si siguen me pondré a llorar como una niña pequeña. Me muerdo el labio inferior esperando, yo también quiero sus besos, de ambos.—Tienes que soplar las velas nena…—Por fin, suspiro y les miro de nuevo, Gale me mira con el ceño fruncido, espero que no haya notado nada.

—Ya sabes, pide un deseo…—Le susurro porque si hablo más alto sé que se me quebrará la voz. Katniss me mira un par de segundos y luego apaga las velas.

—Es la primera tarta de cumpleaños que tengo…el año pasado pusiste quince velas en un queso de Lady…—Le dice a Gale ¿emocionada?

—Bueno, tengo que innovar cosas…y este año más que nunca…—La besa aunque solo es un beso corto y eso es menos doloroso.—Seguro que ha quedado riquísima…—me mira y sonrío un poco.

—Eso espero…

Susurro y me pongo a cortar la tarta para evitar mirarles mientras se hacen carantoñas. Me muerdo el labio, no sé si voy a poder con esto. Sirvo las porciones de tarta en unos platos y lo coloco en una bandeja junto con el té. Luego les murmuro que vayamos al salón y salgo de la cocina casi sin esperarles. Creo que no, que no voy a poder aguantarlo. Me siento en uno de los sofás del salón, en el que tantas veces Gale y yo lo hemos hecho y les entrego a cada uno un plato con una sonrisa fingida. Comemos y yo lo hago en silencio mientras que ellos hablan y se dicen cosas, supongo que cosas cariñosas porque acabo desconectándome de la conversación con unas ganas terribles de llorar, sintiéndome fatal y completamente celosa. Creo que no puedo mirarles, por separado es horrible pero cuando están juntos, podrían atravesarme con una flecha que creo que me dolería menos.

Ni si quiera sé si se dan cuenta de que me levanto y voy a buscar los regalos. Cuando regreso se están besando muy dulcemente, Katniss y yo solo nos besamos así unos segundos, y con Gale, Gale siempre me besaba así después de acostarnos, parece mentira lo apasionado y tierno que puede ser, una mezcla explosiva, Katniss ha tenido suerte de que se enamorara de ella, aunque, ¿quién no se enamoraría de ella? Es la chica más fuerte que conozco, decidida e inteligente, no es como las demás, no es como yo. Carraspeo para que me miren.

—Gale…—Le murmuro enseñándole los paquetitos.

—¡Lo envolviste!—Dice con una sonrisa y se levanta para cogerlo—Eres la mejor, lo sabes…—Me besa en la mejilla y sonrío un poco.

—Un regalo siempre tiene que estar envuelto…—Sonrío y Gale sonríe también pero tengo que apartar la mirada para no lanzarme a besarle.

—No tenías que regalarme nada…Gale, no es necesario—Protesta Katniss como habíamos supuesto.

—Venga, Catnip, sabes que siempre te regalo algo…—le da un corto beso en los labios y le da el paquete grande, el del carcaj que él ha hecho, no entiendo nada de eso, pero es precioso, de cuero, cosido por él, las flecas hechas por el también, de madera oscura con el penacho de atrás blanco para que se vea bien en el bosque y con la punta afilada de hierro pulido por él, seguro que le ha llevado mucho tiempo. Cuando Katniss abre el regalo se queda con la boca abierta.

—Gale ¿qué…?—Susurra—Oh…es…—Acaricia el cuero, esta alucinando, como me gusta ver esa cara, no sabía que ella podía ser tan expresiva. Saca una de las flechas—Qué ligera…¿de dónde…?

—Lo he hecho yo… todo…—le abraza con fuerza— Es muy bonito…— El aprovecha el abrazo para desenvolver el colgante y se lo abrocha antes de que se separe. Cuando lo hace Katniss se toca el pecho y mira el colgante.

—oh…—Susurra— ¿Es una…hoja…?

— De haya…¿te gusta? Cuando lo vi en el Quemador me recordó a todo lo que tenemos y somos, el bosque, el negro del carbón y cerquita del corazón…—La besa y suspiro. Mis regalos comparado con eso…

—Me encanta…Mucho Gale…No me lo quitare nunca…—le besa de nuevo y tengo que tragar saliva porque noto un fuerte nudo en la garganta.— ¿Eso también?—Tengo que parpadear para darme cuenta de que está mirando lo que tengo en las manos, el paquete con la mullida y calentita bufanda gris.

—Sí, pero es una tontería…Lo he hecho yo…pero no es un carcaj, ni un arco…— Se lo doy notando como me ruborizo. Cuando lo abre sonríe—No podrás usarlo hasta dentro de unos meses…pero…

—Madge, me encanta…—La acaricia y se la acerca a la nariz oliéndola—huele a ti…— Susurra y eso me deja un poco descolocada, ¿por qué iba a gustarle que huela a mí?

—Gracias…ehm…viendo ese colgante…–me quito la pulsera—esta pulsera te quedará muy bien con ello, no tienes que llevarlo siempre como el colgante, pero…hacen juego…— Y es verdad, es una pulsera con pequeñas hojas haciendo una cadena— intento ponérsela pero estoy tan nerviosa y las manos me sudan tanto que el enganche se me resbala una y otra vez.

—Déjame, rubita…—le dejo la pulsera a Gale y miro como acierta a la primera— Si que te pega…Catnip…—La besa de nuevo en los labios, pero ya no aguanto más, me incorporo y salgo del salón, con el beso no se van a dar cuenta como antes…

Me voy al baño de la planta baja y me muerdo el puño con fuerza para no gritar, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?, ¿por qué tengo que estar celosa? ¿Por qué quiero besarles a los dos, estar en el medio…? Dios estoy loca…lo estoy…solo puede explicarlo eso. Me gusta una mujer, no, estoy enamorada de una pareja. Eso horrible. No me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando hasta que me miro en el espejo. Al verme lloro más fuerte, doy pena.

—¿Madge…?—La voz de Katniss me sorprende— ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada…no pasa nada…

— ¿Estas llorando…? Madge abre la puerta…—Intenta abrirla pero soy más rápida y cierro con el pestillo.

—Solo necesitaba venir al baño…voy en un rato…

—Estas llorando…o abres la puerta o la tiro abajo…—empuja con fuerza la puerta y noto como da una patada.

—¡Katniss!— Abro la puerta porque si le deja marca me las tendré que ver con mis padres.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Necesitas un médico?

—No necesito un médico…—La miro a los ojos y cierro los míos, apretando los puños.—Sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero tienes a Gale…necesito que os vayáis…lo siento—Tartamudeo.

—Pero Madge…¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero estar sola...

—¿Por qué…?—Susurra y la miro a los ojos. Si se lo suelto me dejaran en paz… para siempre, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

—Porque me dais envidia, porque quiero ser yo la que te bese o la que le bese a él, porque me gustáis los dos, porque los besos…necesito vuestros besos y no soporto no poder besaros, no soporto ver como os besáis, como os queréis…no puedo ser espectadora de eso. Duele demasiado ¡Joder!—Lo suelto todo casi gritando, Katniss me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero yo ya no reprimo las lágrimas.

—Madge…—Susurra.

—Solo iros…—me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No voy a irme…—Se acerca lentamente a mí y me seca las lágrimas que acaban de aparecer con el pulgar haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—Por favor— le suplico. Niega con la cabeza y lo que hace me sorprende tanto como la primera vez. Me besa. Posa sus labios sobre los míos, y luego me los acaricia con la lengua como yo hice cuando se supone que la enseñé. No soy de piedra, no puedo evitarlo cuando se lo devuelvo, dejo que ella lleve el ritmo, y lo aumenta, lo aumenta y empieza a besarme con más pasión, bajando sus manos por mis brazos y enredando sus dedos con los míos como hicimos en nuestro primer beso. Me separo cuando oigo carraspear a Gale detrás.

—Gale…—Susurro y el labio vuelve a temblarme, ahora él se enfadara con ella y lo pasaran mal.

—¿Por qué no volvemos al salón…?—Estira la mano hacia Katniss y ella se la coge sin soltar una de las mías. No entiendo nada, por lo que me quedo clavada en el suelo.

—¿Qué…?—Murmuro

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando supe que os habíais besado?—Asiento.—Es mas cómodo en el salón…

—Pero es tu novia…

—¿Ahora te me vas a poner tiquismiquis? Acabas de decir que quieres besarnos a ambos. El sofá es más cómodo.—Miro a Katniss, porque sigo sin entender mucho, o lo que creo que estoy entendiendo no me lo creo.

—Gale tiene razón…—Susurra ella y tira de mi mano. Vamos al salón y entre los dos me obligan a sentarme en el sofá. Katniss mira a Gale un segundo y luego me mira allí.

—Repetid eso que estabais haciendo antes…Y ahora no empieces a avergonzarte Madge, que te conozco…hazme caso.—Pone su voz más ronca, esa que pone cuando sabe que no vas a decirle que no. Le miro un segundo y no le niego lo que quiere, necesito los labios de alguno de los dos. Y los de Katniss son perfectos. La beso dulcemente al principio. Pero Katniss no quiere algo suave porque se pega a mí en el sofá y busca mi lengua con más ímpetu. Recorre toda mi boca y dejo que lo haga, luego recorro yo la suya y jugamos con nuestras lenguas con más pasión, con la respiración más errática. Cuando muerdo su labio inferior ella gime contra mi boca, y eso hace que la agarre de las mejillas y continúe besándola con mucha más pasión, devorándola, aprovechando todo lo que ellos me den, no pienso decir que no a nada. Pero al final tenemos que separarnos para respirar aunque no lo hacemos mucho. Nuestras narices siguen la una contra la otra.

—Ya lo has visto…—Susurra Katniss, supongo que a Gale aunque no le mira porque tiene los ojos cerrados y puedo besarla con suavidad de nuevo, ¿me ha besado solo por él? Estoy a punto de separarme cuando ella me besa como yo lo he hecho antes—Ahora me va a costar parar…es adictiva…—murmura y vuelve a besarme, y me siento en la gloria cuando sus manos se anclan en mis caderas, cuando se acomoda colocándose sobre mí a horcajadas, ¿Cuántas veces he besado aquí así a Gale?

— Sé lo adictiva que es, Catnip.

No entiendo de lo que hablan, pero me da igual porque me siento estupendamente, Katniss me está besando, aunque solo sea un rato. Acaricio sus caderas pero no puedo evitar que mis manos vayan hacia atrás y acaricio su trasero, ella gime contra mis labios y me besa con más pasión si cabe. Ella vuelve a gemir más intensamente, sin que cambien nuestros besos, y deja de besarme echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Oh madre mía. Cuando abro los ojos veo a Gale detrás de Katniss besando su cuello, lamiéndolo. Si hace unos minutos esa escena habría hecho que me echara a llorar ahora hace que algo dentro de mi bajo vientre se contraiga con fuerza, con mucha intensidad, es la excitación, solo verles así, con Katniss sobre mí me excita de una forma impresionante y absurda.

Katniss deja de acariciarme una de mis caderas y acaricia el pelo de Gale mientras gime suavemente por los besos y lametones que le da él. No sé muy bien que hacer por lo que solo aprieto un poco más su trasero y luego me incorporo para poder besarla pegando mi cuerpo más al de ella noto como su pecho sube y baja rápidamente contra el mío, mis manos no pueden estar quietas sobre su trasero y sus caderas, meto las manos por dentro de su camiseta y le acaricio la espalda desnuda, es tan suave y los dedos me hormiguean, por tocar sus pechos. Sigo acariciando su espalda solo unos segundos, luego dirijo mis manos hacia sus pechos. No me puedo creer que los esté tocando. Noto como sus pezones se endurecen aún más bajo las palmas de mis manos, ella se agarra más a mis caderas cuando los masajeo, creo que le gusta, aunque nunca he tocado a una chica. Katniss gime contra mi boca y las manos de Gale se colocan sobre las mías para que la acaricie con más intensidad. Lamo los labios de Katniss y le miro a él, no entiendo lo que estamos haciendo pero me gusta. Él me sonríe y me besa dulcemente, le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos sus labios, su boca y su sabor.

—Después de lo que he oído antes…he confirmado lo que pensaba…—Sonríe y vuelve a besarme mientras busca en mi espalda la cremallera de mi vestido y la baja. Sé hacia donde se dirige esto. Y lo quiero, lo necesito. Pero no quiero meterme en su relación… gimo cuando Katniss muerde suavemente mi cuello y hace descender las mangas del vestido por mis brazos.

—¿Estáis seguros de eso…? No quiero que…

—Ssssshhhh…—Gale me calla con un beso.—ya hablaremos después, los tres queremos esto…los dos echábamos de menos besarte…y yo tocarte…y follarte…

Katniss debe de oírle pero también debe de saberlo porque ni se inmuta, sigue excitándome con sus labios, acariciando mis brazos obligándome a que saque los brazos de las mangas y me lo remanga en la cintura. Ella también acaricia mis pechos, aunque tiene que apartar las manos de mí un segundo para que Gale le quite la camiseta. Cuando lo hace nos sonreímos y volvemos a besarnos con pasión. Katniss devora mi boca a la vez que noto que me quedo con su sujetador en las manos. Gale se lo ha quitado. Me aparto solo unos segundos para observar sus pechos. Son perfectos, y muestran que esta excitada. Vuelvo a acariciarlos y esta vez los pellizco un poco como me gusta que haga Gale. Katniss gime con más intensidad, eso me da un poco más de alas, y la agarro bien de las caderas y consigo tumbarla en el sofá. Miro a Gale un segundo y me incorporo dejando que mi vestido caiga a mis pies y yo misma me quito el sujetador. Le beso un par de segundos y me coloco entre las rodillas de Katniss, quiero probar su piel.

Como siempre, huele a madera, té y pino, y sus pechos son una delicia, mordisqueo y succiono como Gale hace, como tanto me gusta y ella se retuerce y gime, desabrocho rápidamente sus pantalones y se los quito de un tirón junto con los zapatos, creo que Gale ríe al verme tan ansiosa, no me importa porque enseguida vuelvo a probar la piel de Katniss y ella a acariciarme el pelo y los hombros mientras que mi lengua juega sobre ella, mientras que mi mano derecha se cuela bajo su ropa interior. Las dos gemimos a la vez. Está húmeda. Mucho. Y no puedo evitar excitarme muchísimo más al notar que es por mí, o por nosotros. Extiendo su excitación, y acaricio su clítoris como Gale hace conmigo, como lo hago cuando me acaricio, como él me enseño. Katniss gime y arquea la espalda, cuando la penetro con un par de dedos noto como Gale hace bajar mi ropa interior por mis muslos, hasta las rodillas, luego me acaricia, estoy muy excitada y debe notarlo porque sin previo aviso me penetra con dos dedos, los mueve a la vez que muevo yo mis dedos contra Katniss.

Creo que este es el mejor momento de mi vida.

Gale me besa los hombros sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de mí, pero cuando se pega a mi cuerpo noto que está desnudo y que está excitado y mucho. Frota su miembro contra mi intimidad, antes de apartar sus dedos y penetrarme. Gimo con fuerza y abandono los pechos de Katniss para llegar a su boca, ahogando en ella los gemidos producto de los movimientos de Gale. Muevo mis dedos más rápido, muy excitada, notando que no aguantare mucho. Quién no aguanta más es Katniss que ahoga el gemido de su orgasmo contra mis labios, moviendo sus caderas contra mi mano. Luego me sonríe mientras que gimo, y me acaricia el clítoris, Gale se mueve contra mí con fuerza, No voy a aguantar mucho más, estoy rozando el cielo, las estrellas, con los dedos, pero en ese momento, cuando solo falta un par de segundos para que el volcán se desate Gale deja de moverse y coloca su mano sobre la de Katniss y la obliga a parar.

—Gale…—Protesto jadeando moviendo un poco mis caderas aunque él no me lo permite.—Maldita sea Gale…—Le oigo reír suavemente, y eso hace que recuerde los primeros encuentros que tuvimos, cuando solo era la tímida Madge que se dejaba hacer. Él me enseño a no solo dejarme hacer, si no a buscar mi placer y el de él. Me incorporo quedando de rodillas y giro la cabeza hacia atrás, mis labios chocan contra su sonrisa. Aprieta más la mano de Katniss contra mí a la vez que ella se incorpora y gimo más.

—Muévete tú…— Asiento y no tiene que decirlo dos veces, me inclino un poco, para sentirle más y soy yo la que mueve las caderas contra él y la mano de Katniss que él la obliga a mantenerla quieta. Gale acaricia mi espalda y mis caderas con su mano libre mientras que Katniss me besa, me devora la boca, me muerde los labios y yo se los muerdo a ella, mientras que mis dedos vuelven a moverse en su interior, aunque para ser sincera ahora estoy más centrada en mí. Vuelvo a morder sus labios mas fuerte cuando el volcán de mi interior explota y llego a un intenso orgasmo.— Eres toda una monada, rubia, incluso corriéndote…—No soy capaz de procesar bien las palabras, porque la excitación no ha desaparecido con el orgasmo, quiero más. Gale sale de mí y vuelve a frotar su miembro por mi intimidad pero luego se aparta.

Me muerdo el labio y empujo a Katniss para que se acueste en el sofá de nuevo y acaricio otra vez su entrepierna, que había desatendido un poco, aunque mis dedos seguían ahí, en su interior. Los muevo lentamente durante unos segundos en los que ella gime pesadamente, aunque luego los aparto de ella para quitarle la ropa interior. Katniss desnuda es asombrosamente perfecta. No contengo el impulso de besar su pubis. Con suavidad, luego sobre los huesos de sus caderas y de nuevo su pubis, bajando a sus muslos, separándolos un poco. Sonrío cuando ella arquea el cuerpo levantando la cadera hacia mí. Cuando beso su muslo izquierdo noto como Gale besa el derecho y le miro. El me sonríe separando aún más las piernas de Katniss exponiéndola para nosotros.

—¿Te enseño…?— me susurra antes de besar justo encima del clítoris de Katniss, ella gime con fuerza, levanto la vista y nos está mirando con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Yo estaría igual si les tuviera a ellos con la cabeza entre mis piernas. Niego con la cabeza.

—Creo que con las veces que me lo has hecho sabré hacerlo…— Sonríe acariciando mi pelo.

—Toda tuya…—Gale se aparta de entre las piernas de Katniss y sube besando su torso hasta su boca. Yo me centro en la entrepierna de ella.

Vuelvo a besar su pubis y el interior de sus muslos, muy cerca de esa zona, incluso uso mis dientes, y ella gime más ahogando el gemido contra la boca de Gale. Cuando beso el centro de su cuerpo ella eleva su cadera y decido sujetarla contra el sofá, colocando mis manos en su vientre y una de sus caderas a la vez que los acaricio. Cuando empiezo a usar la lengua tal y como lo hace Gale ella grita con un gemido más intenso. Las caricias con mi lengua son rápidas y como hace mi amigo cambio el ritmo cada poco al igual que los movimientos, para que su orgasmo tarde un poco más en llegar. Succiono ese nudo de placer e incluso mi lengua entra en ella, cuando me centro de nuevo en su clítoris sus piernas me atrapan y ella mueve las caderas contra mi boca. Gimiendo y jadeando.

No dejo de usar mi lengua hasta que Gale me acaricia la espalda y le miro, el me besa, me besa con muchísima pasión, lamiendo mis labios, lamiendo mi lengua. Jadeo contra su boca mientras que Katniss se recupera del orgasmo.

—Me encanta saborearla en tus labios…—me susurra y sonrío—A ver cuando te pruebo a ti en ella…—Susurra y eso me hace sonreír más aunque también me abruma un poco.

Gale no deja que Katniss se recupere más, la hace girar en el sofá obligando que apoye la cabeza en el respaldo y su trasero quede en el aire, y él se queda de rodillas en el suelo entre sus piernas, y así veo como entra en ella. Katniss gime con intensidad, casi tanta como cuando llego al orgasmo y me mira. Me mira muy fijamente. Por lo que me acerco arrastrándome un poco en el sofá y la beso. Sus gemidos chocan contra mi boca y sus manos acarician mis hombros y mi espalda, no espero la mano que noto en mi trasero ni la fuerza que ejerce para que lo pegue mas a ellos, Gale me está pidiendo que me coloque mejor. Me incorporo y le beso a él, mientras que no deja de moverse entrando y saliendo de Katniss y aprieta mi trasero, luego con sus largos y hábiles dedos llega a mi intimidad, vuelvo a estar demasiado excitada. Jadeo contra sus labios y el con su cuerpo me obliga a inclinarme sobre Katniss de nuevo, sé que quiere volver a ver como la beso, sé que eso le gusta, ¿y qué mejor que ver como devoro su boca mientras que está dentro de ella?

Lo hago, devoro la boca de Katniss y los dedos de Gale trabajan en mí entrepierna, me acaricia y me penetra noto como se mueve contra Katniss, oigo como gimen, Katniss me muerde el labios como yo hice con ella cuando Gale le hace llegar, aun así él no deja de moverse sobre ella ni su mano contra mí, sus dedos son mágicos y no tardo mucho más en dejarme llevar, dejando que el orgasmo me atraviese, por sus gemidos, Gale llega también, su movimiento se hace más lento y cuando me aparto besa a Katniss con ternura. Luego me besa a mi acariciando mi pelo dulcemente, como hacia cuando nos acostábamos a solas, cuando él se separa de mí, Katniss me obliga a colocarme en el sofá y me besa con ternura recostándose un poco sobre mi cuerpo, luego besa una de mis mejillas y baja por mi cuello hasta mi hombro, lo besa repetidas veces y luego se queda apoyada en él, sobre mí. Mira a Gale que se ha recostado a mi lado y se sonríen. Él se inclina y me besa el hombro y el cuello, luego la besa a ella en la frente.

—No te duermas…—Le susurra a ella y le acaricia la espalda.

—No me duermo…– Susurra ella. Pero al final sí que se duerme, además en muy poco tiempo.

— Es un poco somnífero para ella, el sexo…—Susurra y me besa—Se duerme…

—No me molesta…Aunque me intriga porque habéis hecho esto.

—A ti te gustamos, a nosotros nos gustas…

—No solo me gustáis, ya lo has oído…—él me besa con dulzura.— va a ser horrible cuando…todo siga como antes…vosotros dos…y yo…

—No pienses en ello…—Me besa de nuevo.— luego lo hablaremos…

Gale se levanta y nos tapa con su camisa. No quiero moverme para no despertar a Katniss, y no me importa tenerla sobre mí. Tarda en despertarse casi una hora, y no he dejado de acariciarla en todo momento. Cuando lo hace me mira, parpadea un poco y estira el cuello para besarme. Ese beso creo que es el que mejor me sabe de todos los que nos hemos dado esta tarde. Porque está fuera del deseo. Es un beso de cariño, un beso muy dulce, muy tierno. Me siento rozar el cielo con ese beso.

—Ya has despertado, dormilona…—Gale se acerca a ella y también se besan.— Debes de tener a Madge un poco engarrotada, no se ha movido ni un milímetro…

—No puedo quejarme después de lo de antes…de que estéis así, aquí…

—El único de que se queja de que me duerma eres tú…—Le arruga la nariz, pero bromea porque luego sonríe.—Ya no te vas a aburrir más…

—¿De verdad que quieres eso, Catnip?–Asiente.— Creía que era un…antojo…Pero quiero más…

—Me estoy perdiendo…—Susurro y veo como se miran a los ojos.

—Katniss y yo lo hemos hablado. También te necesitamos.

—¿Necesitarme…?

—Como tú a nosotros, rubia…—Gale me besa y luego Katniss hace lo mismo y me abraza, pegándome más a ella. Yo asiento sin poder creérmelo.

Así, un ocho de mayo empieza algo extraño entre los tres, algo prohibido, algo que debemos esconder. Que escondemos en mi casa, o en el bosque cuando les acompaño, cuando me enseñan cómo cazan, el pequeño huertito de fresas, el lago donde nos bañamos desnudos y hacemos el amor los tres. Y ninguno recibe más que otro, ¿amor a tres bandas? La gente pensaría que estamos locos, pero es nuestro espacio y nos gusta.

Aunque como siempre ocurre en el doce, con todo lo bonito, se rompe. Y lo nuestro se rompe el Día de la Cosecha, cuando el nombre de Primrose Everdeen sale de los labios de Effie Trinket. Cuando Katniss se ofrece voluntaria, cuando me tengo que despedir de ella con un beso en un mar de lágrimas y dejándole el sinsajo de mi tía para que se acuerde de mí, para que sea fuerte como esos pajarillos. Me promete que intentará volver, y me pide que cuide de Gale, pero antes de poder decirle que la quiero se abren las puertas y el Agente de paz tira de mí. Aun así, yo se lo grito.

...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? espero merecerme un review.


End file.
